


sleepy chats

by loudwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sort of marriage proposal, Well- only Uther doesn’t know about it because he’s dumb, merlin loves Arthur, sleepy chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: “i’m going to marry you one day.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	sleepy chats

“I’m going to marry you one day.” Arthur says as he moved closer to the brunette male lying beside him. Merlin turns his head slightly with a confused expression placed against it

“What?” He asks, voice not very loud due to the fact that most people were probably sleeping.

“When I’m king.” The blonde prince states. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to rule beside me.” He mumbled as he buried his face into the pillow and tightened his hold on his partner.  
Merlin, who’s head was now lying against Arthur’s shoulder, let out a soft chuckle 

“Is this a proposal?” He asks as he moved his gaze slightly towards the door where the moon shone against it through the window

“Not a proper one.” Arthur states with a soft shake of his head. “More of a- I’ve made up my mind and it won’t ever change. When I’m king- you shall be king too.” 

“That’s nice.” Merlin smiled

“As long as it’s okay with you, of course.” Arthur says and moved his head slightly. Merlin’s body moved against the mattress slowly as he brought his hand up to lie against Arthur’s cheek. He caresses the space and the blonde let out a soft sigh.

“Perfectly okay with me.” Merlin nods with a smile. Arthur grinned back and moved slightly to place a kiss against his partners forehead 

“Well- that’s good then.” Arthur says. “When I am king, you shall be king too.” 

“Would I make a good king?” Merlin asks and Arthur nods instantly 

“Of course.” He says “You’re dramatic and loud. Slightly bossy-“

“I think you’re describing yourself, love.” Merlin chuckled quietly and Arthur rolls his eyes 

“Mean.” He says “But- you’re a good person with a good heart.” 

“So are you...” Merlin begins “When you want to be.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Arthur sighed softly. He brought his hand up to lie against the other males hand which was still against his face “We’ll legalise magic too.” 

Merlin freezes for a second before nodding, “Yeah.”

“If you’re comfortable with everyone knowing?” Arthur asks and the dark haired male nods 

“Of course.” Merlin states “Thank you.”

Arthur grinned and placed a kiss on Merlin’s lips before wrapping his arms back around him to pull him closer. The blonde prince placed a kiss to his partners forehead and Merlin buried his face in the slightly taller of the two‘s chest. 

“I’ve wanted to do it for a while.” Arthur says

“How longs a while?”

“Ever since you told me.” Arthur responds 

“If your dad steps down from being king before he passes away— would you still want me to rule beside you then?” Merlin asks and Arthur uses his free hand to lace his and the others fingers together. 

“Of course.” Arthur says. “As I have said- I’ve made up my mind. When I’m king, you’re king.”

“If he doesn’t approve?”

“Don’t care.” Arthur says “As long as I’m with you it’s okay.” He states “Plus- I’ll banish him and anyone else from Camelot who has a problem with it.”

“You’d do that for me?” Merlin asks “He is your father, of course. I’m nothing more than a servant with a secret. You could do better, after all.” 

“From the day I met you, Merlin-.” Arthur begins tightening his grip on his partner once again. He lets out a sleepy sigh as he shuts his eyes slowly “I knew I’d do anything for you. Even if I didn’t admit it at first.”

When Merlin felt Arthur’s heartbeat relax and his breathing even out, he knew the blonde had fallen into a comfortable sleep and with his partner by his side and knowing that he would stay forever- Merlin could do the same.


End file.
